


Losing Time

by Soul4Sale



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie wasn’t so much sleeping off his headache so much as losing time missing Ruvik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written to celebrate my ten year anniversary on Fanfiction.net!

“Leslie, go back to your room, you’re on bedrest.” Marcelo spoke without even looking up. The fidgeting young man in the doorway knocked his knuckles together, before sighing softly.

“B-but the pills a-aren’t working…” He replied, almost too soft to be heard.

“Then I will have a nurse give you a shot.” Dr. Jimenez replied, tone curt and ending in a growl of annoyance. A phone call later, Leslie was escorted back to his room, hooked up to an I.V. and pumped full of this and that to make him sleep and to lessen his pain. A tingly heat spread through him and he gave a soft sigh of Ruvik’s name. The blonde made him feel this way, but with a different kind of haze in his mind. 

As the nurse left, the throb in his head, the white-hot pain behind his eyes, began to dissipate into pins-and-needles numbness. His thoughts swam with his lover’s face, his voice, his scent. Hours passed as he slipped between a kind of blank state and blatant want to be gathered in his taboo lover’s arms. While he didn’t know how long he lay there, useless, hoping Ruvik would visit him between one blink and the next, Leslie could see the passage of time due to the changes in light from his window.

At some point, when the room was dark, he felt ill, and a strange satisfaction settled over him when strong hands settled over his quaking shoulders. He felt like he was on fire, but Ruvik could feel the cold sweat soaking through his little love’s clothes. Once his stomach was purged, the doctor lifted the albino and carried him to his bed, wrapping the slighter male in strong arms and warm blankets.

The smaller male tried desperately to stay awake, but with the sense of secutiry Ruvik provided him, he was finally able to rest.


End file.
